


Now Listen to Me|Kuroko x SongWriter!Reader AU

by SheepyMirai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BabySynth, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Soulmate AU, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>writing whatever spews from my mind, needed to get this done for my precious Kuroko's Birthday; uses Soulmate AU; 3 hours past my sleep time....  ; w ; </p><p> Song Lyrics used in beginning: Glory 3usi9 by Nanou feat.Hatsune Miku (Seriously one of my favorites! Please go and listen to it! ow o www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnmVJK…)</p><p>Happy Birthday Kuroko!!~( >• ω •)> *:･ﾟ✧</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now Listen to Me|Kuroko x SongWriter!Reader AU

**Author's Note:**

> writing whatever spews from my mind, needed to get this done for my precious Kuroko's Birthday; uses Soulmate AU; 3 hours past my sleep time.... ; w ; 
> 
>  Song Lyrics used in beginning: Glory 3usi9 by Nanou feat.Hatsune Miku (Seriously one of my favorites! Please go and listen to it! ow o www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnmVJK…)
> 
> Happy Birthday Kuroko!!~( >• ω •)> *:･ﾟ✧

  
**_Soulmate AU: the one where the words on your body change depending on what’s going on with your soulmate_ **

_{Can you hear my voice? Can you hear the sound? It’s true, this melody rings out, Just to make you smile!_  
I become the wind, I become the light, I become the rhythm, I become the sound.  
Heading toward you, toward the world. I wish that I could fly there!  
I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t. I wanted to say your life has meaning.  
Even on that day the tears rolled down, And now I can say it!}  


_“No, this can’t happen again…”_

It hurt to find that thought inked on the backside of my forearm late one evening. Just days before they varied from word to word but it still meant the same, 

_“Kagami and I will show him.”_

It took a while but I was able to find out a few things about my soulmate. They were a basketball nerd and they always considered themselves a “shadow”. At first I didn’t know if they were going through a phase or something but it was revealed later they had a hard time capturing other’s attention. It made me more determined to actually get my own work done reading the thoughts of my fated one these last few days, but to find something like this today…Maybe I’ll just take my shower tomorrow morning. 

That one thought made millions of other scramble inside my head, 

_‘What happened?’ ‘Are they okay? ‘Okay, that last one was rather stupid, if they were okay they wouldn’t be having depressing thoughts like that…’_ and now I’m probably covering their body with my internal rants. Sighing, I returned to my accursed math homework, glaring at the sheet with a heated passion.

“Why can’t you just solve yourself already you stupid worksheet?” I mumbled aloud as if the problem would magically answer themselves. _‘Ah Algebra, truly the most hellish of all subjects.’_  

Throwing the half-finished paper back on my desk, I flipped the switch to my lights and bathed in the darkness of my room. I didn’t want to bother anyone on the receiving end of my mind messaging and decided to simply let the comforting darkness cradle me into sleep. 

The week slowly passed with classes dragging on and homework slowly getting completed. I was getting everything done on time….except my next song. It wasn’t due to my other responsibilities or anything like that, it was the simple fact that I was completely stuck for lyrics and I’m the biggest procrastinator…more of the latter. 

I sat at my computer and keyboard, listening over and over at the melody I composed within a few days. If only my songwriting could come to me as easily. 

_‘Songs are like poems right? And poem are mostly just thoughts and feelings right? So why can’t I ever get my words out!?’_

A frustrated growl reverberated in my chest as I sighed in defeat. My feet began dragging my tired body to the soothing bathtub. Twisting the knob, I tested to see if the warm was my perfect temperature and began to strip my body of today’s wardrobe choice. Running a quick hand through my hair, I caught the heavy black ink scripture on my arm in the steamed up mirror. Curiosity overtook my mind as I rubbed a few digits across the sentence, 

_“I know what to do now, I will surpass the Generation of Miracles.”_

A warmth filled my chest and made a sweet smile spread across my face. I stepped into the steaming shower feeling the pelting drop against my back with only a single thought, 

_“Finally…”_

**~Skipping along the timeline of Reader tan’s life~**

_‘Nothing, notta, forever empty music sheet’_

This wasn’t good at all. 2 days left, 7 pages of wonderful melodies and harmonies sewed together, the only important thing missing? Ah yes….words. Lyrics that tell the story, sentences that convey thoughts just as good as the ones inked onto our bodies. Nothing came from the pencil that sat idly between my thumb and index finger. Headphones secured around my ears, I played the wonderful composition over and over as if the words would magically sound from the instruments. The vibration from my phone lit up phone catching my eyes and tearing my hand away from the page. 

Pulling down my headphones I pressed the device up to my ear, “Hello?” 

The cheery voice of my friend answered on the other end, “[f/n]! How would you like to take me up on an offer and get out of the house of yours for the afternoon?~”

“Tatsu, you do realize that just because there’s a break from school doesn’t mean I have one from everything else?” 

“Yes yes~ but where’s the fun in being cooped up around a computer and hunched over a stack of papers?”

“Oh, you it is rather enjoyable! If you had the talent of spewing words in a catchy fashion that match perfectly with the random sounds you composed,” I replied with a flat tone. 

Her irritation was clearly heard through the receiver. Ayano quickly snatched the phone and asked in her tiny voice, 

“[f/n]-chan! You’ve heard of the Winter Cup yes? Well the finals are going on this afternoon and we have an extra ticket and you’ve said your soulmate must be associated with basketball right?” 

“Before you ask, just because I’ve said they like basketball, doesn’t mean I should drop everything and go on an epic quest searching for them!” 

Tatsu quickly took the phone back and whispered, 

“Hey [f/n]~ remember me loaning you my notes because you were late for two periods and missed that one important test for Algebra?~” 

“…..Give me 10 minutes..” 

I could practically see the victorious smile in her tone, “Great~ we’ll be there in 5!” 

I buried my face within the rimmed fur of my olive green parka as I walked in the between an overly tall brunette and a tiny onyx haired girl. Actually, I shouldn’t say Ayano was that small, we’re practically the same height. Ayano’s hair was tied back in two tails, while Tatsu’s swung around her back side being held in a ponytail. Both were adorned in winter jackets and heartfelt smiles with Tatsu wearing her favorite navy scarf. 

_‘That’s the one Ayano got her last year for Christmas, I swear if I didn’t know better I’d say they were each other’s soulmate.’_

Both insisted I sat between them as to make sure I couldn’t sneak off. Already half way through the 2nd quarter and I swear there’s no way this could be considered basketball. Saving my thoughts about balls defying the laws of gravity and “That is physically possible,” rants I simply sat and tried to enjoy the game my friends forced treated me too. 

The Game ended with Serin staying strong till the end and taking it all. The last shot was taken by a rough looking redhead, slamming the ball into the basket milliseconds away from the game ending. Although, some may have missed the blue-nette that stood right below him passing him the final shot. My arm burned with a feeling just at the moment. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the dramatic final scene till right after the buzzer. I quickly check to see what was going on, it was my tattoo or rather the thoughts of my soulmate, 

_“We finally did it."_

The audience’s screams echo  across the court at the conclusion of a magnificent game. All the teams lined up for awards and praise before everyone filled out. 

_‘Well, I came and no sight of any soulmate,’_ I left my group to grab a quick drink before leaving when I slammed into a person at the vending machine. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry- Wait aren’t you the one who just won?” Gazing straight ahead I stared into sky blue eyes that suddenly became enticing. Serin’s number 11 stood with a blank look on his face, Cyan locks that seemed soft enough to feel and an intense gaze that made my chest feel light.  

“Yes, please excuse me,” The boy grabbed his drink from the compartment taking one last look, particularly at my bare arm, and began walking away. 

_‘How wasn’t I able to see him?’_ I selected my drink when my arm began to burn again. I rubbed the spot over and over trying cool the scorching sensation. I took a glance at what the cause was and saw my sentence had changed once again, 

_“I don’t think she was able to notice.”_

_‘Notice what?’_ I pouted at the weird thought and continued off to my friends who stood waiting just outside the stadium. Shrugging my coat back on I heard Tatsu snicker and looked to see her pointing  behind me, 

“Did [f/n] pick up a boyfriend while she was away?~” Giving a “huh” I turned on my heel and noticed the Serin player, his chest slightly heaving as if he ran to catch up with me.  
His cyan eyes bore straight into my [e/c] orbs making me fidget under his intense gaze. In a single swift moment I could feel something soft and warm being pressed against my forehead. My face felt like it was melting, my breath caught in my throat and all my senses went on alert. 

_‘This guy is kissing me! This cute stranger is kissing me!’_

He finally pulled back and starred with his stoic face. My words came out in jumbled syllables and I finally gave in to an embarrassed silence. His voice tore my gaze from the interesting black top, 

“My soulmate didn’t realize, so I thought I would give her a hint.” He pulled down the black sweat wrist band and revealed the black script writing across his wrist. 

_“This guy is kissing me! This cute stranger is kissing me!”_

Realization clicked in my brain and I pulled my arm out of the restricting sleeve of my jacket. Twisting  my arm around and staring at the newly formed script,  

_“My soulmate finally noticed me.”_

 

 **Extra:**  
The words quickly began to change on Kuroko’s wrist, 

_“I finally know my lyrics”_

[f/n] quickly searched for a pen and grabbed for his hand. Scribbling something messy across his palm before reaching up and planting a chaste kiss on his check. 

**_“I noticed you, now listen to me xxx-xxx-0982  
-[f/n][l/n] ”_ **


End file.
